gothicfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Gorn
Gorn – jedna z głównych postaci występująca w każdej części serii Gothic. Jest to najemnik Lee, następnie łowca smoków, władca Gothy oraz strażnik barona w Stewark. Jest silny, zręczny oraz bardzo szybki, lubi również wiedzieć co ma za plecami. Zawsze walczy ogromnymi toporami dwuręcznymi. Charakter i osobowość Gorn jest twardym człowiekiem o dość prostym charakterze. Lubi wiedzieć co ma za plecami i zwykle taktycznie planuje swoje bitwy, choć nie boi się polec w walce. Na Gorna zawsze można liczyć, czy to jako na oddanego przyjaciela czy na kompana, kiedy trzeba ruszyć do walki. Przed akcją gry Gorn został zesłany do kolonii wraz z Lesterem, Diego i Miltenem. Początkowo przynależał do Starego Obozu, jednakże postanowił przenieść się do Nowego Obozu. Gothic: Der Comic Gorn wszczyna burdę na arenie i zadziera z Barabackiem i jego strażnikami. Podczas samotnej wędrówki zostaje przez nich napadnięty, a przed śmiercią uchronił go Lester. Gorn w walce (Komiks).png|Gorn walczący ze strażnikami Gorn (Komiks).png|Gorn w więzieniu Khorinis Gothic Gorn jest skazańcem, który trafił do Górniczej Doliny za pobicie strażnika. Przyłączył się do najemników. Podczas pobytu Bezimiennego w kolonii karnej, mieszka w jednej z chat w głównej jaskini Nowego Obozu. Zleca Bezimiennemu misję odzyskania chaty należącej do najemników, którą zajął szkodnik Krzykacz, po czym pozwala bohaterowi w niej zamieszkać. Pomaga on Szkodnikom napadać na konwoje ze Starego Obozu. W trzecim rozdziale pomaga bohaterowi zdobyć kamień ogniskujący, który znajduje się w zrujnowanym klasztorze mnichów zabijając przy tym zębacze, cieniostwora oraz młodego trolla. Następnie w czwartym rozdziale odbijają razem z Bezimiennym Wolną Kopalnię, zajętą przez strażników ze Starego Obozu. Organizował wraz z Miltenem, Diegiem i Lesterem spotkania, na których przekazywali sobie informacje, co się dzieje w poszczególnych stronach bariery. Zlecane zadania * Chata Krzykacza * Kamień ze starego klasztoru Gothic II i Gothic II: Noc Kruka Po zniszczeniu magicznej bariery nad Górniczą Doliną i uniemożliwiające ucieczkę, próbował uciec, ale napadło go kilku kopaczy którzy go spowolnili. Schwytali go paladyni i uwięzili w lochu w zamku należącym niegdyś do Gomeza. Według paladyna Gerolda podczas schwytania ledwo obezwładniło go czterech mężczyzn, ponieważ jest bardzo silny. Bezimienny wraz z obecnym w zamku Miltenem wykupił go za tysiąc sztuk złota, po czym Gorn udał się na farmę Onara, aby znów pracować dla najemników. Następnie wraz z Sylviem, Bullkiem, Cipherem i Rodem wyrusza do Górniczej Doliny jako łowca smoków. Później zatrzymuje się w obozie Gestatha, gdzie obserwuje palisadę orków. Pomaga oczyścić Bezimiennemu drogę do górskiej fortecy. Jeśli Bezimienny nie zabije smoków, to Gorn zostanie w obozie Gestatha, dopóki bohater tego nie zrobi. Po powrocie na farmę Bezimienny prosi go o pomoc w pokonaniu Smoka ożywieńca. Wtedy może go nauczyć walki bronią dwuręczną. Następnie, wraz z Bezimiennym płynie Esmeraldą na kontynent. Gorn R2.png|Gorn w Returning 2.0 Gothic 3 Razem z Bezimiennym i pozostałymi członkami załogi przypływa na Esmeraldzie do Myrtany i bierze czynny udział w wyzwalaniu Ardei. Po tych wydarzeniach pokazuje głównemu bohaterowi kryjówkę buntowników w Reddock, a następnie rusza do Okary, aby spełnić wcześniej zlecone mu przez Lee zadanie (ma odnaleźć kamień teleportacyjny do Vengardu). Na miejscu przyłącza się do grupy uderzeniowej, mającej na celu wyzwolić Gothę. Walka z demonem przerasta jednak Gorna i zmuszony jest on uciekać. W czasie ucieczki gubi wcześniej otrzymany magiczny pierścień i zostaje schwytany przez orków. Jakiś czas później zjawia się Bezimienny, który uwalnia byłego najemnika i razem z nim ponownie podejmuje próbę zabicia demona. Wspólnymi siłami udaje im się zniszczyć pomiot Beliara i wyzwolić twierdzę spod klątwy. Po wyzwoleniu zamku i otaczającej go wioski Gorn wraca do Gothy i postanawia wspólnie z buntownikami ją odbudować. Gorn G3 w chacie Potrosa by Kubar906.png|Gorn w wersji 1.60 Gorn (CM3).png|Gorn w Content Mod 3.0 Gothic 3: Zmierzch Bogów Gorn staje na czele buntowników i zasiada w Gocie. Jako pierwszy atakuje Thorusa i jego armię. Kiedy do Gothy przybywa Bezimienny na polecenie braci Inoga i Anoga, próbuje się dostać do zarządcy Gothy. Po wykonaniu zadań dla Errola bohater idzie na spotkanie z Gornem. Uważa on, że Thorus ma zamiar przejąć władzę w Myrtanie, więc dlatego go zaatakował. Prosi bohatera o spotkanie się ze szpiegiem z Trelis – Hectorem Oschem, który zostaje pojmany i uwięziony w świątyni koło lasu. Szpieg wyjawia, że Thorus ma rzeczywiście zamiar przejąć władzę w Myrtanie. Następnie Bezimienny na polecenie Gorna przyprowadza Lee z jego paladynami do obrony Gothy. Po walce z tajemniczą bestią Thorus ucieka, a Gorn udaje się do Vengardu. Po zakończeniu wojny z Thorusem i ostatecznym pokoju, Gorn zostaje jednym z generałów Bezimiennego, który koronuje się na króla Rhobara III. ArcaniA Lord Hagen – jeden z generałów Rhobara III wygnał Gorna, Diega, Miltena i Lestera z dworu królewskiego, gdyż myślał, że są zdrajcami, po czym Gorn zaciągnął się do straży barona w Stewark. Zostaje tam kapitanem owej straży. Potem rzuca robotę najemnika, po czym udaje się do Thorniary i czeka na Bezimiennego przed bramą miasta oraz informuje go o sytuacji w mieście. Następnie na polecenie Xardasa miał oczyścić Bezimiennemu drogę do latarni gdzie znajdował się teleport do wieży wcześniej wspomnianego maga. Ostatni raz bohater spotyka go przed wejściem do tunelu prowadzącego do latarni. ArcaniA: Upadek Setarrif Wraz z Miltenem, Diegiem i Lesterem, Gorn stara się pomóc Bezimiennemu przejść przez zrujnowane miasto Setarrif. Miał na rozkaz Lorda Hagena pilnować bram wraz z oddziałem paladynów i ich dowódcą Siefridem, lecz się sprzeciwił i postanowił rozprawić się z Thorusem i jego orkami. Po krótkiej, ale zaciętej walce Gorn wybija obstawę Thorusa, a jego samego zamyka w skrzyni. Daje bohaterowi Kamień Bogactwa, który potrzebny jest do otwarcia grobowca setarrifskich królów. Modyfikacje Kopalnia Gorn znajduje się w obozie najemników przed Wolną Kopalnią. Opowiada bohaterowi o sytuacji dziejącej się po zniszczeniu Bariery. Zleca mu zadanie znalezienia ognistego miecza. Po wykonaniu zadania, Gorn prosi o jeszcze jedną przysługę w zamian za zwój teleportacji do Starej Kopalni. Gorn chce by Torak zdobył od jednego z najemników mapę kapitana jaszczuroczłeków. Gdy posiadacz nie chce oddać mapy, Gorn daje bohaterowi swój pierścień. Po zdobyciu mapy, mówi Torakowi gdzie znajduje się zwój teleportacji. Gorn (Kopalnia).PNG|Gorn przed wejściem do Wolnej Kopalni Dolina Zombie Gorn razem z Okylem, Pastro i dwoma innymi najemnikami polowali na pełzacze we wnętrzu Wolnej Kopalni. Kiedy wyszli na zewnątrz zobaczyli zombie dookoła. Uciekli do obozowiska na drodze do Wolnej Kopalni, lecz ci dwaj najemnicy zginęli. Gdy widzi po raz pierwszy Bragusa pyta się go w jakim celu tu przybywa. Bragus odpowiada, że przybywa z rozkazu Gomeza, w celu sprawdzenia, czy ktoś w Nowym Obozie przeżył. Gorn martwi się o Diego, Miltena i Lestera, ale nie wie czy w ogóle oni żyją. Bragus przyjmuje na siebie zadanie odnalezienia ich. Gorn nakazuje Bragusowi najpierw zabezpieczyć ich miejsce spotkań przy krypcie na południe od Nowego Obozu. Po wykonaniu zadania przez Bragusa Gorn idzie w stronę miejsca spotkań, a po sprowadzeniu Diega, Miltena i Lestera Gorn jest bardzo uradowany, po czym dziękuje Bragusowi. Czas Zapłaty Prolog Gdy strażnicy Starego Obozu atakują Nowy Obóz Gorn jako jedyny nie zostaje obezwładniony. Biegnie do wieży strażniczej i zabija Orewusa oraz Antusa, którzy się tam dostali. Mroczny Legion Podobnie jak reszta przyjaciół Bezimiennego przeżył sztorm oraz podbój Khorinis. Wraz z grupą ocalałych przebywa w latarni morskiej Jacka. Może uczyć bohatera siły. Potem dołącza do ruchu oporu. Velaya - Historia wojowniczki Gorn jest poszukiwany wraz z Lesterem, Bezimiennym, Diego i Laresem za kradzież Esmeraldy oraz uprowadzenie Miltena i Vatrasa. Kolonia Żywych Trupów Gorn stoi na drodze do Wolnej Kopalni. Kiedy spotyka Jack'a okazuje do niego nienawiść, która jest obustronna. Chce zemsty na nieumarłym zbieraczu ryżu za zabicie jego bliskich przyjaciół. Jack ma jednak zamiar pokazać Gornowi prawdziwe człowieczeństwo przez co dochodzi do wymagającej walki, w której Gorn ginie z ręki Jack'a. Rozdroże Podczas podróży na Myrtanę Esmeralda zaczęła pękać, a to z powodu ciężkiego ładunku w ładowni. Gorn nawet próbował wyrzucić część złota za burtę, ale Bezimienny powstrzymał go od tego. Bohaterowie zatrzymują się na pewnej wyspie, aby zapobiec zatonięciu. Po dopłynięciu na ląd okazuje się, że Gorn zjadł cały zapas żywności, więc Vatras zleca Lesterowi zapolować na zwierzęta w lesie. Tymczasem Gorn razem z Bezimiennym i Diegiem płyną na sąsiednią wyspę w celu zwiedzenia jej. Na miejscu łowca smoków tańczy na koncercie In Extremo, a Bezimienny i Diego słuchają muzyki. Protagonista modyfikacji – Lester, nie może z nim porozmawiać. Po naprawie Esmeraldy on wraz z całą załogą rusza w dalszą drogę. Ciekawostki * W Gothic 3 Gorn posiada pancerz Nordmarczyka, którego nie powinien mieć. Poprawia to modyfikacja Quest Pack 4 gdzie nosi Ciężki Pancerz Najemnika, natomiast Contect Mod daje mu pancerz łowcy smoków. * Na krótko przed wydarzeniami z Gothic nabawił się paskudnej blizny na prawej połowie klatki piersiowej na skutek walki z bandytami. Zranił go siwy, długowłosy mężczyzna. Ukazane zostało to w Gothic: Der Comic. * W tym samym komiksie Gorn twierdzi, że tam skąd pochodzi, przeciwnicy są zapraszani na ucztę, zanim zostaną zabici. * W Gothic II w ruinach otaczających zamek w Górniczej Dolinie znaleźć można sakiewkę Gorna. Przydatna jest podczas uwalniania go z więzienia. Gdy Bezimienny porozmawia z Miltenem o uwięzionym Gornie (mając w ekwipunku mniej niż 1000 sztuk złota), młody mag napisze list do najemnika. W odpowiedzi bohater usłyszy, że Gorn zostawił sakiewkę ze złotem w jednej z zawalonych wież. * W ArcaniA Pasterz z Feshyr dowiaduje się od Aldricha, że w Stewark Gorn jest znany jako słynny bohater Gothy. * W Gothic 3: Zmierzch Bogów kilka osób mówi, że Gorn walczył ramię w ramię z Thorusem w niejednej bitwie, może to oznaczać, że przed wtrąceniem do kolonii karnej Gorn i Thorus się znali i walczyli w królewskim wojsku. * Tylko on, Lee oraz Milten wystąpili we wszystkich częściach serii Gothic. * W Gothic podczas odbijania Wolnej Kopalni, Gorn może zaatakować głównego bohatera, gdy on zaatakuje strażnika, lub na odwrót. * Jest jednym z niewielu najemników, którzy w pierwszej części nie używają broni dystansowej. Innym jest np. Baloro. * W opowiadaniach pt. Zasłyszane w Rozdartej Dziewicy można się dowiedzieć, że Gorn pochodzi z Torgaan. * W modyfikacji Left 4 Gothic on, Diego, Milten i Lester są postaciami grywalnymi. * W zakończeniu Gothic 3: Zmierzch Bogów Gorn nosi na sobie ciężki pancerz Nordmarczyka. * Występuje w modyfikacji Złote Wrota, gdzie jest najemnikiem orków. * W modyfikacji Requiem przebywa w lochach paladynów wraz ze Stone'em. * W ArcaniA: Upadek Setarrif przez pewien moment jest grywalną postacią. Gorn by Kubar906.jpg|Gorn po wyzwoleniu Ardei Gorn w przyszłosci by Kubar906.png|Gorn trzymający głowę orka Gorn arcania.jpg|Wizerunek Gorna z ArcaniA de:Gorn en:Gorn ru:Горн Kategoria:Generałowie Kategoria:Łowcy Smoków Kategoria:Najemnicy Kategoria:Postacie grywalne Kategoria:Postacie z Gothic: Der Comic Kategoria:Postacie z Gothic Kategoria:Postacie z Gothic II Kategoria:Postacie z Gothic 3 Kategoria:Postacie z Gothic 3: Zmierzch Bogów Kategoria:Postacie z ArcaniA Kategoria:Postacie z ArcaniA: Upadek Setarrif Kategoria:Postacie z opowieści Zasłyszane w Rozdartej Dziewicy Kategoria:Załoga Esmeraldy Kategoria:Zarządcy i gubernatorowie Gorn